EL NUEVO EQUIPO 7
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto fuera una chica? ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre él y Sasuke? ¿Su relación sería distinta? ¿Tendrían algo más que amistad entre ellos? Leer para saber.


**CAP 1**

**POV NATUKI:**

Mi nombre es Naruki Uzumaki, tengo el pelo rubio y largo sujeto con dos coletas altas, unos ojos azules, una piel morena, unas marcas en mi cara y un traje naranja y mi sueño es ser Hokague, ¡de veras!

Nunca tuve muchos amigos ya que se alejan de mí como si tuviera una enfermedad y eso siempre me afectó.Soy huérfana, he vivido sola durante toda mi vida y siempre ha sido así pero no dejo que me afecte en mi sueño de ser Hokague. Me encanta el ramen y me encantaría ser amiga de una chica llamada Sakura pero ella pasa de mí, aunque al final creo que seremos las mejores amigas de la historia. ¡De veras!

Lo que más odio en este mundo es ha Sasuke Uchiha, nunca entenderé que es lo que ven en él porque ha mí me parece un chico cualquiera y no le veo que tiene de especial, pero algún día de derrotaré. ¡De veras!

Estaba en la academia ya que había conseguido graduarme y estaba my feliz, sentada con mi banda ninja en la frente, con una sonrisa de oreja ha oreja. De repente, veo que entra Sakura discutiendo con Ino y entonces decido saludarla pero ella pasa de mí y se va donde todas las chicas está, alrededor de el idiota de Sasuke, era un verdadero idiota y nunca entendería lo que veían en él y ya estaba cansada de que las chicas enloquecieran por ese idiota así que me levanté de la silla y fui hacia donde estaba Sasuke y me puse en frente de él.

-¡Naruki idiota, deja en paz ha Sasuke-kun!-Me dijo Sakura, pero no la escuché y miraba fijamente y él hacía lo mismo, él se pensaba que me lograría intimidar pero no lo conseguiría, no permitiría que ese idiota siguiera haciendo daño ha todas las chicas de Konoha, que tratara ha todos como si fueran basura y se creyera el mejor de todos.

Seguía manteniendo la mirada fija y las chicas me gritaban pero me daba igual, no iba ha dejarme intimidar. De repente un niño que estaba detrás de mí se puso hacia atrás y me empujó y eso provocó que besara ha Sasuke-kun y me quedé inmóvil, tenía ganas de vomitar así que decidí cortar el beso y empezar ha hacer gestos de lo horrible que fue para mí y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-Naruki idiota, esta me la vas ha pagar.-Me dijo Sasuke pero de repente sentí que las chicas estaban lanzándome miradas asesinas y me temí lo peor.

Después, llegó el profesor Iruka-sensei y estab muy emocionada ya que por fi sabría que equipo me tocaría.

-El día de hoy sois ninjas pero aún os falta un largo camino por recorrer…-Dijo pero la verdad es que no le presté mucha atención ya que solo me importaba saber quienes sería mis compañeros.

-El equipo siete estará formado por Naruki Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…-Al oír que me tocó con Sakura estaba muy contenta ya que por fin seríamos amigas.-…y Sasuke Uchiha.-Dijo y eso no me gustó nada, lo odiaba y ahora encima me lo ponían como mi compañero de equipo.

-¿¡Por qué alguien tan genial como yo tiene que estar con alguien como Sasuke!?-Le grité al profesor.

-Naruki te recuerdo que lo he puesto contigo porque él es el mejor alumno y tu el peor.-Me dijo y un montón de gente se rió y yo agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

-Vuestros profesores llegaran ha las 15:00.-No dijo Iruka-sensei.

Cuando ya eras las 18:00, el profesor seguía sin llegar y me estaba cansando.

-¿¡Es que nunca va ha llegar este profesor!?-Grité desesperada.

-No seas tan escandalosa Dobe.-Me dijo y le miré amenazante.

-¿Qué has dicho Teme?-Dije amenazadoramente.

-Lo que has oído Dobe.-Me dijo y de repente entró el profesor al aula.

-Por fin llega.-Le dije.

-Bueno, vamos al tejado.-Nos dijo y nos fuimos camino al tejado.

-Muy bien ahora sentáos.-Nos dijo y nos extrañamos pero le hicimos caso

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Ya sé que es muy corto, pero es para ver si os gusta de que va ha tratar la historia ya que el sasunaru es mi pareja de yaoi favorita, pero me gustaría saber si os gusta para continuar con los capitulos así que comentar por favor.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
